


Awaken

by Somethingbad123



Series: I am: the Clé [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interrogation, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Mentioned ITZY Ensemble, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Multi, OT9 - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i dont know yet, mentioned day6 ensemble, possible appearances from all the groups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingbad123/pseuds/Somethingbad123
Summary: He's alive and they're dead. He's alive and they're d e a d.Dead.---Felix is the last person alive from one of the top recon teams left in the southern district. He doesn't think it's possible but all the evidence and his own memories tell him it is. Until he starts to dream.Constantly under surveillance Felix races against a clock he can't see to figure out what happened to his team and what the hell District 9 is all while making sure that no one is aware of his sudden recollectionWill he be able to do it?





	Awaken

**No. 337**

**Name: Lee, Felix **

**Specialty: [REDACTED]**

**Status: ALIVE**

\---

“Number?”

“337.”

“Confirmation code sent.”

“21231121.”

“Access granted, please proceed to conference hall four.”

Felix couldn’t be bothered to lift his head when the doors opened. All he could do was focus on his feet. _Left forward. Right forward. Left forward. Right forward. _It would take exactly twenty-five steps forward to make It to the door of the conference room. Twenty-five steps before he would have to explain that night again. Like the ten recounting and five recorded testimonies and countless nightmares weren’t enough.

“_Please, insert your authentication key for access to- “_

3 3 7

The doors swung open.

Now he was sitting. The paper on the edge of the bosses’ desk was teetering between falling and staying balanced.

“Look up, boy.”

His eyes are now staring into bottomless pits. The same darkness he was forced into for those weeks. The same darkness where he heard them, the last time he-

“Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment and tell me what you think. If the response is positive I'll try to write more and post the next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> Come and talk to me: 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Somethingbad123)   
  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Somethingbad123)


End file.
